


Stick Like Glue

by dailybooth



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, I'll update tags as I go along lmao, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, perhaps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailybooth/pseuds/dailybooth
Summary: {currently being rewritten}Dan is a clingy kid but his friends never helped. Phil is a kid who likes giving hugs.((aka the dan and phil orchestra au that nobody asked for))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm gonna try and make a chaptered fic and hope to god that it works out. 
> 
> This fic is gonna take place in an American-style high school just because I really have no idea how it works in the UK and I'd rather not offend anybody :|

Dan always knew he was a clingy person. Starting from even when he was an infant, he was aware of his need to be around someone who enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed theirs. He never left his mother's side when out grocery shopping. He clung to his older sister when they were left home alone. Hell, he was one of the kids who cried when on the first day of school because he didn't want to leave his papa. 

So yeah. Dan knew he was a clingy person. 

And as a clingy person, it took some time before he found someone who could appreciate his clinginess.


	2. Stressed and Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a lot going on. His sister helps him a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teensy bit of character introduction whoop
> 
> Phil isn't in this chapter yet, sorry dudes :( but you (kind of) get to know who his older sister is! 
> 
> Dan and Elara call their parents mama and papa, if that weirds you out any, I'm sorry lmao. I loosely based this family on my own, minus two older sisters (and the homophobia yikes)
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!

Dan was sad.  
  
To elaborate, there were probably more things going on than just "sad," but if he were to describe how he was feeling in that exact moment, he'd say he was sad. There was a lot happening in his mind come December: he was only three weeks into his first year of high school and he already felt swamped with homework, and his friends didn't appear to want to help either. His geography teacher wanted all 127 vocabulary words from their lecture typed out with full definitions, not to mention textbook notes and a summary of the chapter; his English teacher assigned an essay about the Great Depression to be due in two days; even orchestra, his favorite class, was stressing him out with their winter concert happening in a week.  
  
So yes, Dan was sad. But he was also incredibly stressed out with no way to cope.  
  
He unlocked his phone in search of a distraction and opened up Snapchat, where he started up Cat's story. And, lo and behold, he found her hanging out with friends. All of his friends. They were all having a nice time, playing board games, eating junk food to their hearts' content, small bits of fuckery here and there. All without him.  
  
He turned off his phone again and sunk his head into his desk. _Why keep me around when you're obviously having so much fun without me, Cat?_ he thought to himself in a both sad and sour manner.  
  
Dan decided he needed a hug and a chat at that moment and left his room to walk across the hall to his sister's. He opened the door a tad to see Elara on her bed, doing some kind of task on her laptop.  
  
"..Elara?" He said in a timid tone.  "Can I come in?"  
  
She looked up. "Of course, Bear." Elara patted the spot next to her on the bed. Dan shuffled himself in and lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Elara, my friends are out without me again."  
  
She instinctively wrapped her free arm around him in an embrace and he reciprocated the gesture. "Bear, why don't you just drop them? They're obviously not that great of friends if they don't consider you."  
  
"I know," he said quietly, "but they're all I have. I'm terrible at making friends, Elara, and I don't wanna have to ask Mama to help me again. She's kinda embarrassing." He giggled a bit at his last statement.  
  
Elara laughed a bit too. "Well, you never know if someone wants to be your friend; maybe you never noticed because you're off with the others most of the time." She turned to face him. "Bear, I know how you work. Your so-called 'friends' aren't helping any; you need people who consider you when they make plans. Find some new people who love giving you hugs in the morning." She thought on that for a second. "Tell you what. Do you know Phil Lester? The cello in your orchestra?" Dan nodded. "He's my friend Martyn's little brother, and he's supposedly had a hard time making friends." She bumped him lightly in the shoulder. "Maybe try talking to him tomorrow?"  
  
Dan nodded and gave his older sister another hug. "Thanks, Elara." They stayed that way for a bit. "Why do you have to be so good at things? I don't want you to leave for college next year, it's gonna be so lonely in the house."  
  
"Awh, sorry, kid." She ruffled his hair a bit. "If I get accepted to the university here, I'll be around and you can visit if you ever feel shitty. And, you have my number, obviously, right?"  
  
He laughed and nodded again.  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "Thought so. Now, do you have any work you want help on? I finished all the crap I needed to get done."  
  
"Yeaaaah, do you remember that essay I was supposed to start last week?"  
  
"Fuck's sake, Dan!" She sighed. "Let's go get started on that." They got up to his room and for the next two hours, they worked at making an essay to change the world of essays forever. And for the first time that week, Dan was happy. Still stressed, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that it's still fairly short, i've never really been particularly good at writing extended things 
> 
> was that any good? i was kind of wary of posting this one, but it's better than my first draft ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> but anyways, i just wanna give a bit of input on Elara since you don't know all too much about her from this: she's a senior in highschool and she plays the violin in the school's chamber orchestra (which means she's like,,, really really good). she's pretty much been Dan's anchor when he feels crappy and is always there to give him hugs and things, but she's leaving for university so she's trying to help dan find someone who can help him at his lowest lows. yea
> 
> if you'd like, you should follow my tumblr! hello-intemet.tumblr.com


	3. Of Pianos and Amazement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan plays a little song and finally meets Phil Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, I've just finished writing as I post this, so it might be kinda terrible as I don't have a beta, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dan is fairly passive-aggressive at the beginning of the chapter (or is he being petty?? I still don't know how to use that term o o p s)
> 
> Dan's playing a Muse song on the piano, and I don't rlly listen to them but I wanted him to play some song by them so I literally googled "muse song on piano" and got this so yea lmaoo

Dan was tired and mad. After the initial sadness of seeing his friends so happy without him, he was quite pissed off about how easily they were able to have a good time (ridiculous sounding, but keep in mind his dependence on others. Makes it a bit easier on understand his stance on things). Coffee in his left hand and instrument in his right, he strode into school with the best resting bitch face he could muster and came to see none other than Cat and his circle of friends, looking very fine and dandy, enjoying each other's company.

Minus Dan.

He didn't feel like dealing with the very people who seemingly abandoned him the night before, so he speed-walked his way to the auditorium to get to the orchestra room and made a point to march somewhat angrily past this friend circle (he saw a couple of heads turn, including Cat's, but nobody said hello or did anything to stop him, which he was more than fine with at that point). Dan stomped rather quickly down the stairs backstage into the basement known as the orchestra room.

Despite being a basement, the orchestra room was less depressing than one would think: there were two sound booths to practice in, tables lined up alongside each other with two chairs behind each of them, and a piano to the front. The teacher, Dr. Meyers, even had a small table to the back with a kettle, some coffee, and several boxes of Cup Noodles for the students.

Dan settled at his usual spot and started setting up his violin, putting on the shoulder rest and loosening and adding rosin to the bow. There were only a few other people currently in the room, of which he didn't know the names of, and the piano was currently unoccupied, so he took it upon himself to sit up to it and play for a bit before the bell rang.

Dan definitely didn't consider himself a great pianist, hence why he auditioned into the orchestra with his violin instead. He had a whopping total of two proper piano lessons when he was around eight years old before he decided that he disliked being taught and from then onward he learned his way around the instrument himself. Actually, he quite liked Dodie, the _real_ pianist; she was amazing, if he said so himself. 

He played that first E note and started (his attempt) at playing smooth the chords and melodies to the intro of "Space Dementia," and, for a not-professional who learned the song by ear, he'd say it wasn't the worst. He sped his hands along the onyx and ivory keys, pressing on the pedals with a sort of autopilot, immersing himself in the musi—

The bell rings.

Dan jumped slightly at the high-frequency beep running through the building, ruining his little reverie. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and was about to get up back to his chair, when he made eye contact with the person he'd wanted to talk to since the night before. 

Phil Lester. In all his black-haired, blue-eyed glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Phil was finally in a chapter (barely)! I hope you liked this!


	4. Class! Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating last week! i wasn't feeling very mentally well, so :/ 
> 
> i don't think this one's all that great, and i apologize, but i hope you still like it!

"So you like Muse?"

Dan turned to Phil Lester, who was sat with his head on the table where the former was tuning his instrument.

"Er, yeah, they're one of my favorite bands, actually. What do you think of them?"

"Same as you," mumbled Phil as he listened to the violin strings' pitch swing up and down with Dan's hands on the tuning pegs. "I've tried to play the violin before, did for two years actually." Dan nodded and made a sound to prompt him to continue. "It was okay, I just wasn't too great at matching pitch on the higher notes, and then my teacher offered that I switch to cello." Phil sat up. "Anyways, you're Dan, right? I think my brother's friends with your sister?"

"Yeah, that would be Elara," Dan said with a tiny smile, then finally set his violin down as he finished tuning. "Thank god, I didn't think I'd ever finish tuning this fricking thing." Phil gave a light chuckle at that.

The late bell rang and the last couple students rushed into the orchestra room so as to get in on time.

"Alright, everybody, quiet please!"

Dodie got everybody's attention so that she could take the attendance on the computer.

"Melanie?"

"Here!"

"Dan?"

"Yup!"

"Logan?"

"Here."

"Phil?"

"Yeah!"

"Kyle?"

"But are we really here?"

Everyone groaned at Kyle, but Dodie continued counting off names and going down the list until the last person.

"Okay, okay, guys." Dr. Meyers clapped to get everyone's attention. "We're actually going to be doing heterogenous sectionals today!" The upperclassmen chimed in with "cool"s and "alright"s, but neither Dan, Phil, nor Dodie had any idea what these "heterogenous sectionals" even were about until Lauren, one of the seniors, stood to explain.

"So, heterogenous sectionals are where the orchestra is split into three groups with a few of each section: eight violins, one viola, one cello, one or two basses, depending on where they were sorted, and one group gets a pianist." Lauren moved to the bulletin board and stuck a paper to it with a tack. "The groups are listed up here for you guys. Group one goes center stage, group two is in the auditorium lobby, and group three stays down here."

"Thank you, Lauren," said Dr. Meyers, before clapping his hands again. "Let's get this show on the road! Go, go, go!!"

The students all get up to find their names and shuffle to their designated area. As it turned out, Dan and Phil were in the same group going center stage, so they both took their instruments and grabbed their practice folders, heading upstairs to practice with the group.


	5. not a chapter soz

whoa this got a lot more hits than i was expecting, thanks y'all!

and..

im so sorry to be saying this, but i feel like it's the best thing to happen right now,,,

i'm putting this story on hold.

not because i dislike it, god no, i actually like how it is atm. the biggest factor to this is probably that i have no plan to how this is gonna end, hell, i don't even know how i'm gonna write out the next chapter. the other big component is finals, and i'm sure a lot of people felt or are feeling that stress lmao.

i might rewrite this at one point or another when i know what i'm doing, but for now, i'll see you later? bye!


	6. i’m back??? (maybe clickbait) (also not a chapter)

it’s britney bitch

hello i have returned from the dead! and changed my name! and i officially don’t like how i wrote this fic!

lol yeah, i logged back in for the first time in a while, and i am a changed person. rereading this shit is like looking back at a badly written diary and i was honestly high key going through some bad times when i started writing this fic. 

also i hate orchestra now but that’s mostly the fault of my teacher lol. 

that being said, i’m not abandoning this fic. instead, i’m gonna give it a little revamp of sorts, but i’m not gonna continue to add to this work. you can find the new work on my page once i finish rewriting the prologue/first chapter/whatever i end up calling it (so i guess you’ll just have to follow me to get the update /cough).

see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and feel free to comment what you think!


End file.
